


Aesthetic

by Noir_Dix



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Mary Goore - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Dix/pseuds/Noir_Dix
Summary: Goore board, by me.NSFWBoobs.Satan.
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://freeimage.host/i/2qzE22)   



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia *black cassock* board, by me.  
> NSFW!!  
> 🔞  
> There's a dick.  
> I'm serious.  
> Sacred blasphemy.

[](https://freeimage.host/)


End file.
